Vaire
by GabZ
Summary: Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con la mirada carmín del hombre, el dueño de la bufanda sonrió coquetamente, soltando a quien tenía entre sus brazos. Sangre. Tentáculos. Bishonen [Kai, Rei y Yuriy]. OneShot.


**Vaire **

_Advertencia – Sangre, tentáculos, mención de abusos y amenazas._

**Summary**: Sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con la mirada carmín del hombre, el dueño de la bufanda sonrió coquetamente, soltando a quien tenía entre sus brazos. Sangre. Tentáculos. Bishonen (Kai-Rei y Yuriy). One-Shot.

**Petición: En caso de que usted, lector, encuentre ofensivo el contenido de esta historia, Hágamelo saber, y cambiaré su Rating; así como tomaré acciones correctivas. Gracias por su comprensión. **

**υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ**

**Capítulo Único **

– chicos, saluden a su nuevo compañero – el profesor hizo una seña hacía la puerta, indicándole que ya podía entrar al salón.

Un tímido, pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y enormes ojos azules daba lentos pasos, todos en la clase guardaron silencio, observándolo entrar, muchos dudando que ese fuese la clase correcta del chico, pues aparentaba muy poca edad.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene?... – se atrevió a preguntar uno de los alumnos, señalándolo con desprecio.

– tengo 14 años – respondió el chico, sus manos sostenían un pequeño bolso que cargaba al frente, sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados y caían a los lados de su rostro, el cual era adornado por un par de traviesos mechones rojizos.

– pareces de 9 – replicó el chico – maldito mocoso ¿Qué te crees llegando aquí?... – agredió, lanzando hacía atrás sus platinados cabellos largos.

– Garland, por favor guarda silencio – pidió el profesor, molesto.

– ¿Lastima tu hombría, Garland?... – otro chico preguntó divertido.

– ¿Disculpa, Kon?... – miró incrédulo a quien lo agredía – ¿Me repites eso?.. creo que escuché mal –

– deja de tomar esteroides, ya te estás quedando sordo – todos en el salón prácticamente se escondieron tras sus asientos, todos temiéndole a Garland – dije que si el hecho de que él aparente menos edad, y vaya en el mismo salón que tu… y probablemente tenga mejores calificaciones – rieron muchos – que tu, lastima tu hombría – encogió los hombros.

– ¿Cómo el niño ese va a tener mejores calificaciones que yo?... – se levantó molesto.

– cualquiera saca más de 0.23 en un examen – las carcajadas aumentaron, pero con una mirada asesina del peliplatinado todos callaron intimidados.

– ¡CHICOS!... ¡CHICOS!... – llamó el encargado del grupo, ciertamente también intimidado, pero deseando detener la pelea que parecía acercarse rápidamente.

– te salvaste, Kon, pero ya verás a la salida – advirtió el peliplatinado, volviéndose a sentar y mirar con mayor desprecio al chico nuevo, quien sólo miraba confundido a todos.

– siéntate mmm – escaneó el salón – atrás de Mizuhara – instruyó – justo a un lado de Kon –

– gracias señor... –

– Kinomiya – sonrió amistosamente, pensando lo mismo que Garland, el chico aparentaba muy poca edad.

– no te asustes, él es un gruñón – sonrió Kon – yo soy Rei, mucho gusto – extendió su mano hacía el nuevo, quien sólo lo miró, miró su mano, y dio un paso hacía atrás – no te asustes – se alarmó, y quitó su mano.

– no me asusto – respondió, sentándose con desconfianza.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?... – preguntó Rei.

– yo… – miró a su profesor, y notó como todos los miraban.

– cierto, disculpen clase, por la conmoción olvidé mencionar su nombre – el profesor tomó una tiza, y se giró, escribiendo en el pizarrón – su nombre es Yuriy y viene a Japón desde Inglaterra – informó, chocando las manos para limpiar el polvo blanco de ellas.

– hn, ese es nombre de niña – se burló el peliplatinado.

– en Rusia, mi país natal – el pelirrojo miró al chico con odio – es nombre de niño, pero hay muy poca gente con cultura que lo sabe... el resto es ignorante y cuánta lástima me da esa gente – negó suavemente la cabeza.

– ¡UHHHHHH!... – toda la clase murmuró.

– ¡Silencio!... niño insolente – lo señaló también – cuando estés solo, bebé, vas a ver que también vas a gritar como niña – rió. Un escalofrío envolvió el cuerpo del nuevo alumno, uno que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos dorados de Rei, quien posó su mano en el hombro de Yuriy.

– no te preocupes, habla más de lo que hace – murmuró, dándole apoyo.

– gracias – se encogió en la silla, y miró hacía el frente, la clase comenzaba.

**υ**Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ**

Su mochila estaba colgando a su espalda, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la salida del enorme edificio, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, al ver al fornido peliplatinado afuera, con un grupo de chicos, todos murmurando que destrozarían al pelirrojo cuando saliera.

– no – murmuró, sabiendo que era él a quien esperaban.

– no te preocupes, sé por donde salir – el de ojos dorados se paró a su lado, viendo y escuchando lo mismo que él – sígueme – le guiñó un ojo, mientras le sonreía y extendía su mano.

– amm – dudó unos momentos, mirando esos tranquilos ojos, y después la mano.

– vamos... confía en mi – pidió el chico con voz dulce, su sonrisa ampliándose cuando finalmente el ojiazul tomaba su mano. Lo sujetó con fuerza, y salió corriendo hacía el lado contrario, conociendo que la alarma de una de las salidas de emergencia no servía, salieron por ahí.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas?... – preguntó inocentemente el chico, corriendo tras su nuevo amigo.

– porque nadie merece ser lastimado por brutos como el señor músculos – rió, corriendo fuera de los dominios de la escuela.

– ¿A qué se refería con hacerme gritar como niña?... – preguntó, apoyándose en una pared para recuperar el aliento.

– puees... veraaaas… – rascó su cabeza nerviosamente – él es... bueno... yo entendí que... no te asustes, pero él... es conocido por abusar de los menores – explicó.

– oye... ¿Qué es eso que tienes atrás en la cabeza?...– rodeó al chico, tomando algo blanco que colgaba de sus oscuros cabellos.

– es mi cabello, está atado – sonrió ante la curiosidad del chico.

– ¿Lo puedes desatar?... ¿Enserio lo tienes tan largo?... – lo sostenía y acariciaba con sus manitas.

– si, es que, soy chino – explicó.

– ¿Y?.. – parpadeó confundido.

– bueno, en china, el cabello es señal de tu honor, si me lo corto, es deshonroso – tomó la punta de su cabello, comenzando a desatarlo.

– está increíble, el mío es cortito – movió las puntas de sus cabellos.

– pero es hermoso, me gusta el color rojo que tiene – jaló la cinta, su azabache cabello meneándose con el viento.

– woooow – exclamó el pelirrojo, maravillado.

– jeje, también me gustan tus ojos azules – asintió.

– ¿Mis ojos?... – llevó su mano a su rostro – son más bonitos tus ojos dorados... que hermosa raza la tuya –

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... bueno, aparte de la que estoy haciendo ahorita – preguntó sonrojado.

– sip, claro – asintió.

– es algo que me pregunté desde que te vi – señaló el cuello del menor – ¿Por qué estás vendado?... ¿Estás lastimado?... – preocupación se podía ver en sus dorados ojos.

– ¿Ésto?... – llevó su mano hacía su cuello – no, es porque... hace frío y... no me gusta el frío... y luego mi garganta – comenzó a balbucear, buscando alguna excusa.

– está bien, si no me quieres decir, no hay problema – suspiró – pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – comentó el chino.

– gra… gracias... no es nada, enserio, no te preocupes – sonrió el pelirrojo.

–jeje ¿Quieres un helado?... – preguntó sonrojado, deseando ser él quien halagaba al pelirrojo, el pelirrojo resultaba el que lo apenaba.

– emm… no, debo llegar a mi casa – recordó Yuriy.

– sólo vamos por un helado, y te acompaño a tu casa ¿Te parece?... – volvió a extender su mano.

– es que… yo… –

– vamos... confía en mi – repitió, la misma sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, esta vez adornada con traviesos cabellos negros que bailaban con el viento sobre su rostro apiñonado.

– sólo uno ehh – sonrió tímidamente, con sus mejillas también pintadas de rosa, tomando la mano de su nuevo amigo.

– si, sólo uno... además no me caben dos – bromeó, guiándolo por la calle.

– pero no traigo dinero – recordó el menor.

– yo invito – puso su mano libre sobre la cabeza de rojizos cabellos y removió juguetonamente – y mañana lo invitas tu, y después yo y así – asintió.

– gracias – Yuriy se entusiasmó – me caes bien – confesó.

– tu me gustas – murmuró, inclinándose un poco para acercar su rostro al del más pequeño.

– ¿Y…Yo?... – preguntó, nervioso, su manita sintiendo como Rei lo sostenía con más fuerza.

– si, eres lindo y listo… – bajó la mirada – por favor no te asustes, jamás te haría daño – balbuceó.

– no me... no me asustas – sonrió con su ya conocida inocencia.

– que bueno... por un momento – se inclinó, para estar a la altura del ojiazul quien era de mucha menor estatura que él – yo me asusté, pensé que ya lo había estropeado – confesó.

– escucha... me caes muy bien... pero enserio ya me tengo que ir – dijo con algo de temor – debo llegar temprano a casa… o si no… – calló.

– ¿O si no, qué?... – preguntó Rei curioso.

– sólo debo llegar, gracias por todo… también me… gustas, Rei… me gustas mucho y me caes muy bien – abrazó al chico de largos cabellos – nos vemos mañana... espero – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– ¿De qué hablas?... – correspondió el dulce abrazo – ¿Yuriy?... –

– nada – sonrió, alejándose – no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana – movió su manita en despedida, antes de salir corriendo hacía donde el sol se comenzaba a ocultar.

– Yuriy – murmuró, viéndolo alejarse, mordió nerviosamente sus labios, y finalmente decidió seguirlo, corriendo tras él, pero sigilosamente para que el pelirrojo no se diera cuenta, sabía que algo había mal con ese chico, y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando el muchacho entró a una sombría enorme mansión algo alejada de la ciudad – _"Es ilegal si entro sin permiso"_– pensó, pero al ver como el mismo pelirrojo dudaba al ver la puerta, se llenó de valor, y a escondidas, entró tras él.

Todo estaba sumido en sombras, la construcción era fría, y en el centro había unas escaleras que lentamente subía el ojiazul, arriba se lograba divisar una solitaria puerta – _"Extraño, que habrá allá adentro"_ – observaba oculto tras un pilar.

Yuriy lentamente tocó la puerta, el sonido retumbó por todos los alrededores, el eco haciéndole ver al chino que la mansión estaba prácticamente vacía. La puerta, con una escalofriante lentitud. El menor pasó saliva con visible nerviosismo antes de entrar a la habitación.

El ojidorado, esperó unos momentos, y cuando la puerta se comenzaba a cerrar, subió corriendo, deteniéndola justo antes de que se volviese a sellar, metiendo uno de sus zapatos.

Asomó la mirada, encontrándose con una enorme habitación con las lúces apagadas, lo único que alumbraba eran las luces de la ciudad de Japón que se colaban por una ventana a lo alto de la habitación. Su nuevo compañero, y amor platónico estaba parado en silencio al centro de la habitación, justo frente a una cama.

De la nada, largos, blancos tentáculos aparecieron, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacía el pequeño pelirrojo; rodearon agresivamente sus brazos, piernas, cintura y cuello, ganando un grito de terror por parte del cautivo chico.

El moreno tapó su boca, callando el grito que casi escapaba de sus labios, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sorprendido por la horrible visión frente a él, ahí, dentro de esa oscura habitación.

– pa…dre – susurró el menor con voz ahogada, el tentáculo blanco apretando dolorosamente su garganta.

– llegas tarde – respondió una escalofriante, ronca voz, haciendo temblar a quien los espiaba.

Kon buscaba con la mirada al dueño, pero sólo podía ver oscuridad y más oscuridad, sus ojos intentaban seguir y saber de donde provenían los horribles tentáculos, pero todos desaparecían entre las oscuras paredes.

– lo… sie… ghh – comenzó a removerse, los tentáculos lo levantaron, suspendiéndolo en el aire, la presión en su cuello aumentaba, dificultándole la capacidad de hablar y respirar.

– es imperdonable – siseó la voz, y seguido de ello el sonido de prendas moviéndose, de tela siendo jalada.

– pa… – Yuriy intentó llamar, pero la presión era cada vez mayor, su cuerpo se suspendía sobre lo que parecía ser una cama vacía.

Sigilosamente abrió un poco más la puerta, aumentando su círculo de visión, pero aún la oscuridad cubría la mayor parte, aún era imposible ver algo que no fuese al joven pelirrojo asfixiándose.

– Yuriy – susurraron, suave, sensualmente. Lentamente, una silueta comenzó a tomar forma frente al ojiazul, un par de ojos brillaron de un color sangre, justo frente al rostro del chico.

– pad... padre – suplicó, sus ojitos apretados, intentándolos abrir.

– ¿Qué le pasa a los niños malos?... – preguntó la sombra, liberando los brazos y piernas del niño, y aparentemente, disminuyendo la fuerza con la que apretaba su cuello.

– castigo – respondió, su dulce vocecita raposa y lastimada.

– así es – sonrió, mostrando un par de colmillos mucho más largos y anchos que los normales.

Con silencioso movimientos, el moreno entró a la habitación, buscando lo que finalmente pudo verlo, un hombre, o al menos eso parecía. Flotando frente a su nuevo amigo, con unos enormes y peligrosos ojos color carmín, una mirada cínica en su rostro, los tentáculos eran los largos extremos de una blanca bufanda que el hombre llevaba en el cuello.

– no lo vuelvo a hacer – pidió el menor, mirando a su amo, quien le dirigía una mirada extraña, lasciva y cruel.

– esas excusas no funcionan conmigo – su maliciosa sonrisa aumentó de tamaño, sus frías manos tomaron la barbilla, y levantaron más el rostro del menor, quien sólo apretó sus ojitos color cielo.

– es que... un nuevo amigo me invitó un helado – confesó con temor.

– tienes prohibido hablar con las personas, menos aún tener amigos, Yuriy, ya me cansé de repetirlo – negó con la cabeza, tronando la boca.

– pero él me trató bien – respondió, con un nudito en la garganta.

– eso hacen todos – soltó la mejilla, su dedo recorriendo la blanca piel, su uña desgarrando la venda que cubría el joven cuello – y cuando les das la espalda – su dedo continuó descendiendo, comenzando también a partir en dos la blanca playera que el menor levaba puesta – te lastiman – dijo tristemente, su propia bufanda abriéndose paso, y ayudándolo a dejar al chico sin playera.

– él… es… diferente – sus manitas se aferraron a la bufanda que lo rodeaba, ambos aún levitando a mitad de la habitación.

– ¡NO LO ES!... yo lo vi… podía leerlo a través de sus ojos – relamió sus labios, poniendo su rostro aún más cerca de el del pelirrojo, sus narices quedaron tocándose en la punta – él sólo quería quitarte tu ropita, mi pequeño infierno, quería tocarte, como todos... quería llevarte a donde nadie pudiera verlos –

– ¡Mientes!... – chilló, alejando su rostro – él no es así – reclamó, agitando los pies en un vano intento por soltarse.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?... – gruñó, de pronto la bufanda volvió a hacer dolorosa presión en ese pequeño, débil cuerpo, haciendo al pelirrojo dejar de agitarse y jalar la blanca prenda.

– duele… duele – se quejó, su cuerpo se tensaba, haciéndolo volver a retorcerse.

– lo pensarás mejor a la próxima – rió complacido, sus dedos posándose ahora sobre la parte superior del pantalón blanco – antes de gritarme cosas feas – su uña comenzó a rasgar de nuevo, abriendo lo único que cubría ahora al ojiazul.

– ya, ya, perdón padre, perdón – sus ojitos se humedecían, la bufanda lastimaba su cuerpo.

– ¿Volverás a verlo?.. – preguntó, el pantalón también resbaló de ese pequeño cuerpo, junto con la trusa destrozada, dejando al chico desnudo frente a él.

– n..no, no…. – contestó, la lágrima cayendo de su rostro, justo sobre las sábanas que yacían debajo de él.

– bien – la presión cesó – no sé que haré contigo... eres tan desobediente – suspiró, acariciando los rojizos cabellos – me causarías menos dolores de cabeza si estuvieses 6 metros bajo tierra – sobó con su fría mejilla, las sonrosadas de Yuriy.

– me portaré bien... lo juro... me portaré bien – jadeaba, el niño ya sin aire y su cuerpecito doliéndole por la brutal presión que ejercía la prenda sobre él.

– buen niño… – enrolló su dedo en los rojos mechones que caían coquetamente sobre ese inocente rostro – ahora… no te muevas – instruyó.

– n..no – pidió, pero su cuerpo no le respondía a él, sino al demonio, quien con tan sólo mover su mano frente los ojos azules, la cabeza del chico se inclinó hacía un lado, revelando el pequeño y ya ultrajado cuello.

Un par de colmillos, lentamente se enterraron en dos marcas anteriormente hechas. El sujeto rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpecito, sintiendo en su pecho los bracitos intentando empujarlo. Sonrió, aún desgarrando la delgada piel, sus manos posándose traviesamente en los disponibles glúteos, pegando más y más ese cuerpecito al suyo, sintiéndolo temblar.

Cerró sus ojos color sangre unos momentos, saboreando el dulce sabor de la vida inocente de su presa, gimiendo satisfecho con cada succión, sus oídos deleitándose con los suaves quejidos de dolor que de esa pequeña boca escapaban, hasta que otra sensación llamó su atención.

El ojidorado, estaba a punto de salir corriendo en pánico absoluto, cuando notó como la sombra lo miraba. Todo su cuerpo se congeló en ese momento, las miradas se cruzaron, brillantes ojos color sol, contra esos que eran de un hermoso color muerte cobrizo.

– ohh... Dios mío – murmuró Rei, justo cuando esos labios se separaban de su pequeño amigo. Los blancos tentáculos de tela, lentamente liberaron el pequeño cuerpo, que cayó sin resistencia alguna sobre el colchón. Su mirada lo siguió, notando como los ojitos de Yuriy seguían abiertos, pero vacíos, su cuerpecito inerte sobre la cama, y sangre brotando sin parar de su cuello.

La sombra se limpió la boca con su mano, sus ojos fijos en el hermoso ser que observaba en silencio a un lado de la puerta de la habitación. Sonrió complacido, antes de lanzarse sobre el joven que tenía largos sedosos cabellos negros.

Su boca abierta, sus filosos, enormes colmillos a la vista, el chino quiso correr, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron, sólo alcanzó a atravesar su brazo como escudo, siendo este el que esos dientes afilados atraparon, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

La boca del demonio había probado ahora la sangre del intruso, era deliciosa, sabía a inocencia, a pureza, a lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sus ojos rojizos veían el pánico en esos otros que parecían soles. Quería esos ojos, que le recordaban algo que no había tenido el placer de ver por tantos siglos.

Apretó su mandíbula, arrancando con esto un trozo de la apiñonada piel del chino. Se paró frente a él, de su boca colgaba lo que sus dientes acababan de arrancar, la sangre goteaba de su boca, y su sonrisa cínica aumentaba.

– auxilio – intentó gritar el moreno, pero la voz simplemente se había atorado en su garganta, su mano cubría la enorme herida de su otro brazo, su cuerpo había caído al piso, su espalda estaba pegada a la pared, intentando alejarse de la monstruosidad que tenía enfrente – por favor – pero de nuevo su intento de grito salía como un simple murmullo.

– que hermoso eres de cerca – tragó el trozo de piel, su boca aún manchada de sangre susurraba.

– por favor – pidió, sus manos temblorosas, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que ahí se segregaban.

– odio las súplicas – tomó con brutal fuerza uno de los brazos, levantando al chico de golpe, acercándolo a su cuerpo – amo tu aroma – cerró los ojos y acercó su nariz, disfrutando el momento – deseo tu ser – rió, las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos.

– ¡YURIY!... – gritó, la bufanda ahora rodeando su propio cuerpo, ahora entendía el dolor, la prenda apretaba con fuerza, podía sentir sus huesos doler, la tela lo rodeó por completo, dejando su herido brazo libre, el cuál el sujeto admiraba y lamía repetidas veces.

– no te – succionaba la herida – contestará... – con sus dedos delineaba los carnosos labios – está en el limbo – comentó tranquilo, introduciendo su dedo en la boca del de cabellos azabache.

– hjmmm – se quejó, intentando mover su rostro, cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció de dolor puro – ¡AHHH! – gritó con todo su ser, de su hombro sangre brotaba y brotaba, manchándolo todo, su ropa, la bufanda, al monstruo, el piso, la puerta, todo.

– ups… – rió cínico, colocando el brazo que acababa de arrancar del chico frente a sus ojos, podía ver como esos dorados ojos que hace unos momentos brillaban ahora se opacaban, y el brillo que emitían era de lágrimas que salían libremente. Con la bufanda tapó también la boca, evitando escuchar esos gritos que le molestaban de sus presas, pero escuchando en su lugar, los más deliciosos gimoteos y quejidos, mientras dejaba caer al piso el brazo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse por la mera impresión, su mente lentamente apagándose para llevarlo a un tranquilo estado de shock.

– ¿Pa…dre?... – una vocecita llamó desde la cama, sus ojitos se cerraban y se abrían, y colocaba con cuidado de nuevo la venda sobre su cuello que había dejado de sangrar.

– termino de cenar, y te atiendo, Yura – abrió su boca lo más grande que pudo, y la cerró con fuerza sobre el cuello, bebiendo cuando quisiera.

– ¿Quién es, papá?... – preguntó inocentemente, extrañado de verlo alimentarse en la habitación. El ojicarmín soltó el cuello, y se medio giró hacía el desnudo pequeño que yacía sentado en la cama, mirándolo curioso, pero sin una vista nocturna, sólo veía sombras.

– sólo digamos... que ya no me molesta tanto, que hagas amigos – sonrió orgulloso.

A lo lejos, sólo un último grito se escuchó retumbando todo a su paso, dos coches dispararon la alarma, y los perros comenzaron a ladrar y aullar alborotados, los pájaros abandonaron la protección de los árboles para salir volando lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

– ¡REEEEEEEEI!... –

**υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire υ **FINITO** υ Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ** Vaire **υ**

**www.beybladeyaoi.es.mn **


End file.
